pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Barboach
/ |dexsinnoh=080 |dexmokalos=040 |evointo=Whiscash |gen=Generation III |species=Whiskers Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Ground |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=1.9 kg |imweight=4.2 lbs. |ability=Oblivious Anticipation |dw=Hydration |body=03 |egg1=Water 2 |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Barboach (Japanese: ドジョッチ Dojoach) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Barboach is a blue and gray loach-like Pokémon with a whiskery blue face and three fins. All of its fins are uchiwa fan-shaped(the dorsal, pelvic, anal and tail fin), while only the dorsal, pelvic and anal fins have black spots on them. All across it's side there is a zigzag black line. Barboach does not have any visible pectoral fins though. ﻿ Evolution Barboach evolves into Whiscash at level 30. Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Route 111, 114, 120, Meteor Falls, Victory Road |rsrarity=Uncommon |emerald=Route 111, 114, 120, Meteor Falls, Victory Road |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Fishing at many places (Good Rod) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Great Marsh |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 8, Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus |bwrarity=Common |xy=Route 14, 19 |xyrarity=Common}} Pokédex entries |border= |ruby=Barboach's sensitive whiskers serve as a superb radar system. This Pokémon hides in mud, leaving only its two whiskers exposed while it waits for prey to come along. |sapphire=Barboach's body is covered with a slimy film. If a foe grabs it, this Pokémon just slips out of the enemy's grip. This Pokémon grows weak if the slimy coating dries up. |emerald=Its body is covered with a slimy film. The film acts as a barrier to prevent germs in muddy water from entering the Barboach's body. |firered=It probes muddy riverbeds with its two long whiskers. A slimy film protects its body. |leafgreen=It probes muddy riverbeds with its two long whiskers. A slimy film protects its body. |diamond=It coats its entire body with a slimy fluid so it can squirm and slip away if grabbed. |pearl=Its whiskers make a superb radar. They are used to locate prey, even in the murkiest of water. |platinum=Its slimy body is hard to grasp. In one region, it is said to have been born from hardened mud. |heartgold=Barboach uses its whiskers to taste things just as a person uses his or her tongue to taste things. |soulsilver=Barboach uses its whiskers to taste things just as a person uses his or her tongue to taste things. |black=Its slimy body is hard to grasp. In one region, it is said to have been born from hardened mud. |white=Its slimy body is hard to grasp. In one region, it is said to have been born from hardened mud. |black 2=Its slimy body is hard to grasp. In one region, it is said to have been born from hardened mud. |white 2=Its slimy body is hard to grasp. In one region, it is said to have been born from hardened mud. |x=It coats its entire body with a slimy fluid so it can squirm and slip away if grabbed. |y=Its whiskers make a superb radar. They are used to locate prey, even in the murkiest of water. |or=Barboach’s sensitive whiskers serve as a superb radar system. This Pokémon hides in mud, leaving only its two whiskers exposed while it waits for prey to come along. |as=Barboach’s body is covered with a slimy film. If a foe grabs it, this Pokémon just slips out of the enemy’s grip. This Pokémon grows weak if the slimy coating dries up.}} Sprites |rbysapspr= RS 339 front.png |rbysapsprs= Barboach RS S.png |emeraldspr= E 339 front.gif |emeraldsprs= Barboach E S.gif |frlgspr= RS 339 front.png |frlgsprs= Barboach RS S.png |IIIback=Barboach Back III.png |IIIbacks=Barboach Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=DP 339 front.png |dpsprs=Barboach DP S.png |ptspr=Pt 339 front.png |ptsprs=Barboach PtHGSS S.png |hgssspr=Pt 339 front.png |hgsssprs=Barboach PtHGSS S.png |IVback=Barboach Back IV.png |IVbacks=Barboach Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Barboach BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Barboach XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Juan's Barboach Trivia *Barboach is actually derived from the dojo loach, a type of catfish-relative fish with many characteristics with the genus such as; burying themselves to hide from view, using their whiskers to detect their surroundings, secretion of a slimy substance and the ability to encase themselves in mud. *Although, they make look more like the false eel called as 'bichir'. Like loaches, bichirs have barbels and relies on smell replacing its poor eyesight. Etymolgy Barboach is a combination of barb (referring to the barbs around its mouth) or barbel and loach. Gallery 339Barboach_AG_anime.png 339Barboach_AG_anime_2.png 339Barboach_Dream.png 339Barboach_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon